I Blame Mr Vampire Guy
by Moving.into.next.week
Summary: Complete summ. and title in ch.1. TwilightHarry Potter crossover. Slash. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. What the Hell!

Title: I Blame Mr.Vampire-Guy-Who-Decided-To-Have-Me-For-Lunch-Then-Backed-Down-At-The-Last-Second

Summary: Alice died, Jasper has just gotten over this fact and takes a trip to Scotland. He stumbles across the Last Battle between Voldy and Harry Potter. Ignore the seventh book. Dumbldore didn't die. They had an easy going 7th year until Christmas Hols. Twilight/Harry Poter Crossover. The rest you shall have to read...

Warnings: Slash (As in BOYxBOY, Yaoi, M/M). Much swearing. I am american, so if the swearings are diff. in Britan then sorry, I don't speak ya'lls lingo. Possible lemon in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I will only write one for the whole story. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to Ms.Stephenie Meyer and Ms.J.K. Rowling.

Rating: M for later chapters

_thoughts_

_spells_

flashbacks

Others- Order members or Light side people

Masked Ones- Death Eaters

**1: What the HELL!?**

**Jaspers POV**

_Gods Scotland was beautiful during the winter. The hills all pure white, the lake a glissening silver. Wait! Lake? What the crap is that noise?_ I walked to where I could hear shouts and smell lots of humans. The site that greeted me shocked me speechless. It was like nothing I had ever seen before.

There were people standing all over. You could tell who was against who by the clothing. Some wore long robes and masks, while the others wore an assortment of more fitting robes or normal clothes. All were pointing sticks at the others, a clear line drawn through he middle of the clearing. The ones with he masks outnumbered the others about 3 to 1, and there were about thirty of the masked ones.

At the head of the Masked Ones was a man?, snake thing. In front of the Others was a boy-no man- with dark ebony hair. He was about 5' 10" with black jeans, a red tee-shirt and combat boots on. He was pointing one of the sticks at the snake guy. I walked a little closer, curious as to what they were doing. I picked up the voices from about 300 feet off to one side.

"Fuck Voldy! Don't you get tired of this? I mean this is what, the eighth time we've met? I defeted you once, I will do it again." The ebony haired man said. His face was a amsk of indifference. His voice almost a whine. His emotions were realing though. Pain over shadowed by determination. Hopelessness over run by annoyance. But most announced was the hatred. Wave upon wave rolled off him. The air around him seemed to be electrified with it. The snake guy was talking back to the man.

"Language. Wouldn't want to leave a bad impression on these _lovely_..." He was cut off when the ebony haired man caught sight of me.

"Shuddup. Hold that thought. Whatever." The snake guy looked at him incredulously. He started walking toward me. All of the Others looked at him in confusion. The Masked Ones, well I couldn't see their faces but I could feel there confusion.

"Potter! What're you doing?! We have a war to win and you're just gonna walk off the battlefield and leave Voldemort _alive_?" A man with greasy hair and black eyes shouted at the man walking towards me.

"Leave him Severus. If he wishes to forefit then so be it." Voldemort? said, a snirk clear in his voice.

"Shut it _Tom_," He sneeredthe name at Voldemort and turned to the graesy haired man. "Snape. Shut up or I will hex you into oblivion. I am curious and you know me. When I get curious I get stupid. Well, I'm about to get very stupid so there! You all can start the fight without me because I am curoius." He hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest defiently, willing anyone to object. "Okay, if you all won't start this then I will. And finish it at the same time." His main emotion at the moment was annoyance. Curiosity was laced through that, and in the deepth of his mind I could feel reluctance. He grabbed his stick out of his pocket, much to the confusion of everyone, including Voldy/Tom, and pointed it at Voldy/Tom. "_Aveda Kadavera." _A green light shot out the end of his stick-thingy and into Tom's chest. Tom gave an involutary grunt and slumped to the ground, no longer breathing. "Well, that was very anti-climatical." He said lightly. Everyone else was too stunned to move. Why I didn't know but I was gonna find out.

"Harry." A red head in the back choked out. "You just killed the most powerful wizard in the world and the only th9ing you have to say is 'well, that was very anti-climatic'?" He asked in shock. The man, Harry I assumed, pretended to look thoughtful for a moment and then answered.

"Yup." A grin split his face and a chuckle escaped his throat. A great old man stepped forward, worry evident on his wisened face.

"Harry, are you okay?" He sounded really worried.

"Proffesor. I just killed _Voldemort_. I am jumping for joy right now!" He let out a whoop of joy and started dancing around. Three people started laughing at the front. A bushy haired girl, a red headed girl, and the red headed man from before. All the older people looked amused. Even the greasy haired man smiled slightly. All of a sudden he stopped dancing around and looked horrified. He blanched and his eyes went wide. He plopped down on the ground where he had previously stood and just stared blankly at the sky. All the Others were too busy rounding up the Masked Ones to notice his state so I walked over closer to him, only to stop a few feet away.

He smelled incredible. If this is what Bella smells like to Edward then I don't know how he stops. I lost all thoughts after that as I pounced on the fingure below me. He let out a startled cry as I sank my teeth into his pale neck.

_What the fuck are you doing?!_ My sensible mind screamed.

_Drinking his blood._

_Well. STOP!_

_But he tastes sooooo good._

_Let. Him. Go._ Why my sensible voice sounded so much like my mother, Esme, I don't know. But since I always listen to Esme I let go of the man. He looked at me in shock before annoyance marred him features.

"Did you just turn me into a vampire?" He asked calmly. I just nodded my head guiltily. He sighed before standing up. "I hate you." His voice was laced with malice but resignation and amusment? "Well. Don't just sit there. Come on. We need to go tell old Dumbles.:" He stuck his hand out to me. I looked up at him in confusion. The guy wasn't trying to rip my throat out. He was going to help me up and he wasn't yelling at me. I took his hand and he pulled me up with a strength he didn't look like he could have. He started pulling by my hand through the people muttering under his breath. I caught it all. "Damn. Just when I thought I could finally just be normal. But nooooooo. I had to go and be almost eaten by a vampire. Damn luck. No, damn fucking coriosity. Well, curiosity killed the cat. I am in Gryffindor." He tapped the old wizard on the shoulder and waited impatiently for him to have his attention.

"Harry, my boy. What can I do for you? And who's this?" He asked pleasantly. There was a twinkle in his eyes that I didn't like, and probably had warrant to fear.

"We have a problem." He stated simply. I finally got a better look at the ebony haired man. He really was beautiful. I saw a flicker of pain cross his face and he grimaced. I got ready for the scream and collapsing. The only thing that happened was a deep scowl to enter his face. "Headmaster. Can you apparate us to the hospital wing. I would walk, but I would probably pass out before I got there and I promised Poppy I would come in concious next time. Please." The old man wasted no time in grabbing both our arms and suddenly it felt like I was being shoved in a tiney hole. Let's just say, it was not comfortable.

As sudden as the pain was there it was gone and was crashing to the ground. I almost did a face plant before strong, pale arms grabbed me around my shoulders. I was heaved upright and steadied by a hand on my shoulder. Harry was looking like he was gonna collapse but still had a good grip on my arm. He smirked knowingly and realeased my arm.

"Hey Poppy!" His voice was breathless, but still loud, reaching all the corners of the room we were in. It was lined with beds and curtains. An older woman came out and looked disapprovingly at Harry before busling over.

"What did you do this time Mistr Potter?" Her voice held amusment, her eyes concern.

"No yelling. I kept my promise. I'm still concious. But not for long." And he collapsed. Right into me, or my chest per say because I was behind him. I wrapped my arms around his chest to keep him upright and hauled him onto a bed, by orders of the older woman.

"What happened?" The older woman asked me. I hesitated. Should I tell her? What if they...I dunno...try to kill me? I didn't answer for the person in my arms spoke up in a voice laced with a great pain. I had my berriers up so I couldn't tell how much, but knew it had to hurt. The pain in his voice made my non-existant heart rip suddenly. I felt bad that I had caused pain to this beautiful creature.

"Poppy...just put...me in...my...room. He...needs...to stay...with me. I'll...tell...you...all...later. Make sure...to put...up the...strongest silencing...charms and...keep everyone...out of...my rooms...for...at the least...three days. Explain later." He gasped out and fell unconmcious again. The older woman looked torn. Finally a stretcher appaered out of no where and was floating next to the bed. I was scared. Where the fuck was I and who were these people.

She had me put him on the stretcher and bid me follow her. Harry writhered on the stretcher, making no sound but in obvious pain. Guilt washed through me agian. I had caused him pain. I had made that perfect face flush in agony. Gods, the man was beautiful.

_No. Bad thoughts. You just turned him ino a vampire. NO thinking about what it would be like to kiss that sweet mouth, or the run your hands...NO! Not going there! Um...something gross. A turn-off! Anything. Why does my mind have brain freeze at the most inopertune moments? Uh...My parents going at it. Oh, ewwwwwww! Disgusting! Arousal is soooooo gone. _

We had reached an old oak door and the old man said something to the portrait, which by the way was moving!, and entered through the hole in the wall. We walked through what looked like a caommon room, up some steps and into a doorm room with 4 beds in it. The old woman told me to put him on a bed decorated in gold and red comforter. He was still writhering, not making a sound. The old man gave me one quizzical look before leaving the room and locking the door.

In those three days Harry made not a sound, something that scarred me more than Edward having a temper-tantrum. In those three days I learned a number of things.

1: You should just walk away when you find a bunch of people pointing sticks at each other.

2: You don't want to be on the recieving end of a green light coming from said sticks.

3: I should not jump on anything that smelled as good as Harry did without thinking of the consequenses.

4: I was falling for the man wriggling in the bed beside me.

5: I really need to figure out why my inner voice sounds like Esme.

6: I really didn't mind falling for Harry.

And last but not least...

7: I have a heart, still!

_A/N: Whatcha's thinks? Good, sucks, friggin' horrendous? I don't mind flames. Actually I quiet enjoy them. So you can flame, rant, commet, applaud, etc. As long as you review you make me a happy person. As does grilled chese. Which sounds friggin' good right about now. And some chocolate milk. Mmmmmm. I want at least 8 reviews before I update again. No reviews no updates._

**Moving.into.next.week**


	2. Awake

_I'm Baaaackkkk! -screams of terror sound-_

"Ow." That was the first sound I had heard from the figure in the bed the whole three days. Now that it was over I was surprised to actually hear him, he hadn't made a sound. "That freaking hurt worse than the Cruciatus curse. Okay stupid question, who are you?" I was sitting on the bed on the right of the one Harry was lying on, just starring at the ceiling, thinking about what I was going to tell my family when I brought Harry home. It's not like I could walk in and say 'Hey everyone! I brought someone along. Can I keep him?' Yeah that would go over great.

"Are you awake?" I asked him cautiously, still waiting for the screamig and name calling. He opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"No. I'm talking in my sleep. Yes I'm awake you dolt. Now who are you?" He said slowly, as if talking to a five year old. I tossed him a dead rabbit I had caught ealier, it should sate him hunger for a few hours. He looked at it curiously and sunk his teeth into it's it neck, drinking the blood slowly. A grimace came on his face. "Ew. That tastes sooo gross." He didn't like the taste of blood? This guy was weird. He didn't smell like a vampire should either, not the intense icy. He smelled more like gingerbread, warm, but not like the werewolves. More subtle.

"Jasper Hale. Are you coming with me when I go back to my family?" I replied, genuionly curious if he was coming with me.

"Duh. You happen to be the the only vampire I know. Plus, my life here just ended, I'm ready to move on. When'll we leave?" I was shocked. He was just going to get up and walk out of this place without a backwards glance?

"Really? You're coming back with me?" At his nod my heart rejoiced, I don't know why, but it did. "Well, I guess we can leave today?" He looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Cool. Oh the look on Dumbles face when I tell him this will be priceless! Let me get dressed." He jumped out of the bed and I got a good look at him again. His previously bright green eyes were now a honey colored. They shouldn't have changed for at least six months, but this guy was really weird so I shouldn't be surprised. His previously femine build was now toned, but not overly. His black hair was now shoulder length and he had grow to a respectable height of 5'11". He looked good, even with vampire standards. "Come on." He came out of the bathroom in black jeans and a baby blue t-shirt with the combat boots on his feet.

He led me out of the dorm and into the halls. We twined our way along and I would have gotten lost if I hadn't been following Harry. We got to a set of giant doors and he paused in front of them. He straightened his shirt and pushed them open to reveal a room full of children, the adults sitting at a table at the head of the room. I was worried about his control near this many people this fast but he showed no signs of hunger, in fact he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Everyone in the hall went silent when we entered, watching as the two beautiful creatures walked down the center aisle. I had to keep my hunger in check with this many people in one place.

"Proffesors." Harry said as we reached the head table. All of them were looking at him curiuosly. "Yes Poppy, I'm fine. Hey, I can read your thoughts! That is soooo cool." Great, another mind reader, I thought to myself. "I heard that. Now, Dumbldore I am leaving. Forever I think. I just came to say goodbye." He walked around the head table and stopped at the back of an older woman. "Minerva, I'll miss you." He hugged her from the back and moved on to the old wizened man. "Later old man." His tone was cold, he flipped him off. Everyone gasped in shock and he smirked and then walked down to the greasy haired man. "Snape, Severus. You were my favorite proffesor and I will miss you deeply. Goodbye dear Sevvy." He reached out his hand and ruffled his hair, sending the once neat hairs into the air. Snape just seemed to chuckle a little and put his hair back in order.

"I am glad to be rid of you, Mister Potter. Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Snape drawled out.

" What, like torture little kids with boring potions classes? Bye." He walked back to me, took my hand, told me to think of home and we were pushed through that tiny hole again.


	3. Meat and Greet

_Alice died 1 year ago. All of them have gotten over it by now, Jasper was starting to fall out of love with her anyways._

We had arrived in the middle of our living room at home. I wondered how we had gotten here but didn't have time to ask questions, as the whole family was sitting in the living room we had just appeared in.

"Hey!" Harry waved enthusiastically at them, smiling brilliantly. He hadn't let go of my hand yet and was swinging our arms unconciously. My family just stared, shocked. "I have a nice butt?" He had directed this at Bella, who turned bright red. Harry tried to look over his shoulder at his butt, ending up going in circles like a dog chasing his tail. "I can't see it!" He whined. Bella and Esme burst into a fit of giggles, Edward, Emmett, and even Carsile laughed aloud. "What'd I say?" Harry looked around the room in genuine confusion, making everyone but Esme laugh again.

"You poor dear. Come on. We'll go get you some clean clothes and then I'll introduce you to everyone." Esme took Harry's arm and lead him out the door. She was mother henning him, like she does us. He was one of the family now whether he liked it or not.

"I like him." Emmett stated. "Do you think we should go save him from Esme, Edward?" He looked to Edward who was looking at the scene in amusment.

"No. Let Esme have her fun, plus Harry doesn't seem to mind." He pointed out. "Let's listen." We all focused our ears more clearly, listening to the sounds from upstairs.

"Nope. I never had a mum before. Dad neither. They were killed when I was a year old. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle until I was 11, and then every summer after that." He stated casually. We were all startled to hear him talk about their deaths so casually.

"They must have loved you very much." Esme said, concern etched her voice.

"Naw. They hated me. Didn't like who I was. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until I was 11, then I got the spare room. Used to starve me if I got better grades than Dudley, my cousin. They beat me over the summers. Never told anyone, just you. Never saw reason too. I had a godfather, but he was wrongly imprisosed for 12 years for my parents deaths. He escaped when I was 13, that's when I met him. I loved him from the start. He was like a father and my best friend." His voice showed all the love for the man he was feeling at the moment. That turned to despair and deep regret with what he said next. "I got him killed 2 years later when I was 15. That's the last person that really loved me. I get everyone around me killed. I probably shouldn't stay here. For you guys safety." His voice was chirpy, hiding the deep despair he was feeling. "Don't worry about me Mrs.Cullen. I can take care of myself, have done so for 16 years, another couple of centuries won't change that. Don't worry I'll be outta your hair in a minute." His voice was getting closer to the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, a couple of points I noticed. Mrs.Swan has more points of value on her side than Mr.Cullen. Tell Jasper that he has a nice rear, too. You've been too kind Mrs.Cullen, too hospitiple to someone like me, a murderer. Japer didn't tell you that did he? Yep, I'll a born killer, literally. Killed my first at 1. I'm not real safe to be around. You don't mind me staying around here, do you? I think I'll enroll in high school. Sounds better than my past." He laughed heartily.

"No. Stay. You should come visit sometime. Have dinner." They were now standing in the entryway, you could see them from the living room. "You better come visit or I'll have Emmett drag you here by your shirttail." Esme laughed shakily. She had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am. A beauty like you shouldn't hang around crypts like this, it could be bad for your blood." He grinned ruefully and bowed, kissed Esmes hand and walked out the front door.

"Did he just flirt with my mother?" Rosalie asked the silent room.

"Yeah. Wow...just wow." Edward said, astonished.

"Well he's enrolling in school, we can help him there at least. Though it doesn't seem like he needs help too much." Bella pointed out, tears just leaking out the corners of her eyes. Her voice was shaky with emotion. "I think he has worse luck than I do." Everyones laugh was slightly strained.

"I want you kids to be careful in school. The werewolf pack from La Push have been enrolled in ya'lls school." We all groaned, hating having to put up with them.

"This should be fun." Roslaie remarked sarcastically.

"Yup." I agreed. Thinking about the boy who had just left. He said I had a nice butt. Cool. My thoughts were going all over the place, most of them about Harry. He had nice eyes, a nice build, totally hot! Edward burst out laughung, falling off the couch to sit on the floor, doubled over in a booming laugh. My eyes widened and if I could blush I would be doing so, even enough to top Bella.

"What?" Emmett asked, not liking to be out of the loop.

"He...he...thought..." He was still laughing to hard to get a full sentance out. I scowled at him, my face forming a pout.

"Shut up. Mind your own embarrsing thoughts." My pout was in full force, my arms crossed over my chest. My family, all but Edward, watched us in amusment and joy. They hadn't seen me this happy and playful in a while.

"What did he think?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

"Stuff it." I replied.

"He thinks...that Harry's...hot!" He exploded in laughter again. Everyone snickered at the looked of complete and utter humiliation on my face.

"I...I didn't!" We all knew it was a lie, but I still had to defend my thoughts.

"He doth protest too much." Bella piped up. "I think it's sweet. Oh, Rosalie, come on. We must think of a plan to get them together." Bella grabbed Rosalie's arm and dragged her up the stairs, both of them talking the whole way. They had gotten to be friends after Alice had died. Alice and I had had a mutual break-up about 2 months before she was killed. Neither of us loved each other more than as a brother and sister, it just took us a while to figure it out.

"You are so in for it." Emmett told me as he left the room.

"I know." I said, my voice resigned.

The next day was a school day so all of us, excluding Edward, piled up in Rosalies red convertable. The drive to school was silent, none of us had anything to say. When we got there the werewolves were all surrounded around something on the other side of the parking.

"Who're they all talking to?" Emmett asked what we were all thinking. Edward and Bella arrivied just then and Emmett asked Edward the question again. Edward seemed to focus for a moment before he laughed once.

"Harry." That was all he said. It seemed to dawn on everyone that they weren't aguing over there, they were actually laughing. Loud and alot. A vampire surrounded by werewolves and they were laughing.

"How?" Bella asked Edward.

"They don't smell bad to Harry, nor does Harry smell bad to them. Carsile will want to hear about this." Edward said, preoccupied. We had unconciously drifted closer to the other group and now were in hearing range of them.

"Nope, I'm new around here. You know this place well?" Harry asked Jacob, who blushed lightly. Desire was rolling off him. So that was why he was blushing, he liked Harry. "Stuff it Jasper. Leave them alone." Harry called to me. I was startled before I remembered that he could read minds.

"Mind your own thoughts, you...you..." I trailed off because my mind went blank. I couldn't think of an insult.

"What's wrong bloodsucker? Anything up in that head of yours?" Jacob asked me. Harry stood on tiptoes and smacked Jacob in the back of the head.

"Be nice. Just because you happen to be 6 and a half foot tall does not mean that you can pick on people littler than you. And don't you dare use the word 'bloodsucker' again or you'll have me to deal with." Harry warned. He only came up to Jacob's shoulders but he was glaring at him like he was 6 inches tall.

"Meep!" Jacob squeked and nodded quickly. Harry's scowl turned to a happy grin in seconds.

"Cool! Now were going to go torment the cheerleaders. We are too hot to be standing around here not doing anything. And the Cullens are coming with us!" He said happily and dragged Jacob over to where we stood. "Don't worry. I made something that would get rid of the smell affect. I knew there were werewolves in the area. Here. Everyone drink one." He pulled small vials out of his bag and handed one to each of us and the wolves. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged and downed the vials. We grimaced at the taste and gagged. "Smell each other." Harry commanded. Emmett seemed to be the bravest and walked up to Jacobs outstretched arm, He leaned in and sniffed his arm. Jacob sniffed the air and grinned.

"You rock!" He exclaimed and pulled Harry up into a hug.

"Glad I don't need to breath." Harry chuckled out. "This'll also get rid of the lust for human blood since you guys are vegeterian. Try it Edward." Harry commanded. Edward was startled for a minute before he turned to Bella and sniffed. He turned back to Harry, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

"Thanks." He whispered. Harry shrugged.

"Just doing my job. I'm here to help. I'm working on something to help control the werewolves temper tantrums. I'ts almost finished. This way you won't get mad easily any more. It'll be safer for Bella to be around Jacob all she wants, Edward. Now you have no reason to keep her away." Harry chirped. Bella beamed smuggly at Edward, Edward just narrowed his eyes annoyed. Jacob was over-joyed, I could tell.

"He rocks, he rocks." Jacob chanted, circling Harry. Harry just shook his head and laughed softly.

"You deserve it. All of you guys. I haven't been able to help people much in my life. I was a killer. 25. That's how many lives I took on purpose in one year. I got my family killed. It's time to end that. It's time to make up for those lives. Even though Bellatrix deserved it. Later." Harry had a smirk on his face that made even Emmett cringe a little.

"That little guy can kill someone?" Embry asked. Harry seemed to have heard that comment. He turned around, and swaying his hips seductivly, he stood in front of Embry, smirk in place.

"This 'little guy' as you call me, fought and won a war. I killed my first at a year old. I got my parents, godfather, and all my friends killed before I was 15. I could take you out with one thought. Magic. I'm a wizard. 2 words and I point this" He pulled his stick, or I guess wand, from his pocket and pointed it at Embry, "at you and you're dead." He swung around and pointed the wand at a bird in a tree. "Avada Kadavera." He said and a green light shot out the end of his wand and hit the bird. If fell out of the tree, dead. "I can cause you pain worse than the change. So much worse." He was smiling grimly at our stunned faces. "But I won't! I can't kill werewolves, my godfather made me promise never to kill a werewolf just for being a werewolf. He was one. Sweetest man around."

"Werewolf? Sweet? Probably a total loser. Or maybe a jerk?" Rosalie didn't seem to have noticed that Harry had a really bad temper, or heard that his godfather's had just died 2 months ago. Harry looked at her sharply in horrid disbelief, as was everyone who wasn't watching Harry in concern. They had known him little more than a day and wanted to protect him.

"What...what did you say?" He whispered out in a watery voice. Rosalie didn't seem to hear or just ignored him and went on.

"And that convict godfather of yours probably deserved to be in jail in the first place. Killed people probably." Rosalie, who was looking out into space as she said this, looked at all our faces.

"I'm going home." Harry whispered and ran to his car. He sped away before anyone could stop him.


	4. Realization of an Overreaction

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I haven't updated in like a YEAR!!! Wow… It's summer now though, so I would like to finish this story up before the end of August. I have no idea how many chapters or how many words this will be. I'm winging it. The rest of the chapters may have a more serious tone, because that's how my writing style had changed over the last year. _

_I am planning on re-writing the first three chapters soon._

**_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! I am making no money from this and the idea's probably not even mine technically._**

_**6/23/09**_

**_EDITED (6/24/09): I edited a part in this story where I said Harry wrote to Remus and Sirius. It was then pointed out to me in a review that I had killed them off in an earlier chapter. I have since changed that to say Ron, Hermione, and Molly. I would like to thank that reviewer for pointing out my mistake._**

_Potion making really is quite therapeutic._ Harry stuck his head over the smoky cauldron and inhaled. The smell of sandalwood brought a small, secret smile to the sable haired man's face. That smell reminded him so much of the snarky professor who had been his training teacher during his 6th year. It smelled familiar and welcome. He may not be the master potion maker Severus Snape was, but he liked the simplicity of the job. It was just measuring and adding the ingredients at just the right times. It relaxed him like nothing else could.

"Alright, what's next?" He was mumbling to himself as he worked, looking at his notes from 7th year over the Dreamless Sleep Potion for instructions as he went. He didn't think that Dreamless Sleep potion would work on a vampire, but he could see no harm in trying. He thought that if he had to spend an eternity awake and alone, as he had the past two weeks, he was going to go insane. Very quickly and very effectively.

The house he was in wasn't large, but neither was it small. It had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a sizable living room. The large, airy kitchen had been turned into a potions room. There were cauldrons, ingredient bottles, and other assorted items. Most of the money in his vault had been converted over to American currency and had supplied him with the house he was in now. That money also paid for the beautiful new, burnt-orange Ford Mustang GT in his drive way.

Harry knew he had acted without thought when he'd left Hogwarts with no warning to those who loved him. He'd been so…upset though. He hadn't shown it, but his emotions had been raging since he'd killed the Dark Lord. He was depressed. Even though he had filled the prophecy, he couldn't live a 'normal' life. He was a vampire now. Not just a vampire though, he was a vampire who was also a wizard. He knew he had no chance at normality now.

Harry's always had dreams of a great life while he was growing up. He'd always imagined a large cottage, with a picket fence and black haired kids running around the yard. When he was younger he'd thought he'd share this with a pretty, smart, talented woman. As he'd grown into the young adult he was now that had changed. Instead of a beautiful woman, there was now a strong, character-filled man by his side. He'd had no problem accepting his preference; he'd seen no good in lying to himself or others about it either. _Now though_… It was all different. How was he supposed to find a male vampire who was also inclined toward other men? _It's like finding a needle in a haystack._

"Damnit!" Harry quickly pulled his hand back from where he was about to drop newt's eyes into his potion. "Those aren't supposed to be added yet…" He was scolding himself, and knew he sounded ridiculous, but it was better than listening to the dead silence that surrounded his house. Not even his steps along the hard-wood floors caused any noise. It was unnerving for a man that had spent the last 7 years sharing a dorm, a school, with hundreds of other people. A knock on his door led him to let out an, unnecessary, sigh of relief.

"Hullo Jasper." Harry said it just as he opened the door, causing the other man to startle. Honey eyes looked into a pale, drawn face. Even for a vampire Harry was pale and too thin. "Come on in." Harry turned is back, expecting Jasper to follow.

"Harry…" Jasper started the conversation when they had seated themselves in the makeshift dining room. "Why haven't you come back to school?" Jasper was reading the emotions from the other man, trying to gauge how true he was being.

"I've had a few previous engagements I needed to handle." Those had included writing to Ron, Hermione, and Molly. They had deserved a better explanation than the one he had presented as he left Hogwarts. "I won't be going to school with you again, either." He'd had the last two weeks to think about what he was going to do. No matter how attracted Jasper was to him, and vise versa, it was too soon to start anything. He'd talked to Dr. Cullen once, to ask him about being a vampire. The doctor had told him that Jasper had just lost his wife of quite a few years. In Harry's mind even a year was too soon to start a serious relationship. "I'll be leaving for a while soon anyways."

"Why?" Jasper didn't understand. He liked this man, why couldn't he stay?

"It's too soon for both of us to be in anything serious. And that's what I would want with you. Something serious that would last. I've only been a vampire for a couple of weeks. You've only been widowed for a year. I don't think anything we do now with help us connect for real." Harry had to be honest with Jasper. No matter how brutal is let down may have been, it was the truth as he saw it.

"Where will you go?" Jasper didn't want to believe that Harry was right, that maybe he did miss Alice a bit more than he let on. He just wanted to move on.

"I'm going to travel for a while. See the world and it's wonders. Maybe we'll see each other again. I am keeping this house. I bought it and the land it's on. I might be back, who knows?" Again, Harry was blunt and honest. The black haired man got up and went to the kitchen. Jasper followed and watch as Harry checked the cauldron he had been working on before Jasper arrived. "It's time for you to go. I need to finish my work." Jasper, stunned at the abrupt dismissal of his presence, took a last look at the dark haired beauty before him and walked out.

It would be the last time he saw the wizard for at least a decade.

_A/N: This is dedicated to all those of you who waited this long for a new chapter. I owe you all a lot. Sorry it's so short._


	5. UPDATE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!!!**

**I am so sorry to all of you who are waiting ofr updates on my stories. I just wanted to let you all know that I have switched accounts. I swited awhile ago, but thought I could keep up with 2. Obviously not!!! If you would like to read update, rewritten, and possibly better versions of my stories on this account go and check out my new (not so new, but...) one. Here's my new name...**

**Kievan Rus' Supernova**

**Some of my new stories are good too. **

**Hope you continue to read and enjoy, Alex. **

**P.S. I will be rewriting my story I Blame Mister Vampire Guy when my new story Trust Among Starngers is completed. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
